Something Precious
by KStar
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha knows a thing or two about precious people. Naruto and Sasuke friendship. Rating for very slight language and death. Oneshot...maybe a twoshot, don't know yet. Read and Review!


Title: **Something Precious**  
Author: KStar  
Characters: Sasuke and Naruto  
Pairings: err…none intended, but I guess you could see some Naru/Sasu and Haku/Zabu  
Rating: PG13 for slight language and talk of death  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This has been stuck in my head for a week. I saw an old episode of "Naruto" where Haku was preaching about precious people, and the entire time, I'm thinking, Sasuke knows plenty about precious people. Plus, Naruto was acting really weird after they returned to Konoha so this is like an explanation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just here  
Would you lie with me and forget the world?"  
-Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

Sasuke Uchiha knows a thing or two about precious people. He doesn't need Haku to lecture him on it. He knows what it is like to care for someone more than anything, to live your entire life just for him to smile at your or playfully flick you in the forehead, to wake up to each new day just so you can see his face. He knows what it is like to have your entire world revolve around one person, that your own life is meaningless if he isn't okay. Sasuke knows a thing or two about precious people. He also knows what it's like to lose one of those precious people. It burns you up inside faster than any weapon or jutsu ever could.

He stands there just outside the forest and looks long and hard at Naruto. The loudmouth knucklehead ninja sits with his back to Sasuke and facing Haku and Zabuza's makeshift graves on the cliff. He's talking quietly to them, and Sasuke can only guess what he is saying.

Naruto shifts uncomfortably and touches Haku's grave. Sasuke winces, and his face softens in concern. ""Hey, dobe!" he calls. "Kakashi-sensei's been looking for you. We need to leave if you ever want to get back to Konoha."

The normally bubbly blonde turns and stares at his teammate with haunted blue eyes. It is as if he has seen a ghost. "Sasuke," he whimpers not in his usual obnoxious whine. One of his hands grips his orange jacket above his heart.

The young avenger blinks in response, confusion clouding his eyes. Then he gives an arrogant smirk and drawls, "What's wrong, loser? Scared of going home? Don't worry; I'll protect you if we run into any more assassins."

Naruto, however, does not rise to the challenge. Instead, a painful look flashes through his eyes, and he turns away. Silence stretches out between the two, and Sasuke knows he's never seen his companion this subdued before, even when the villagers treat him like scum or the other academy students refuse to let him join in their games.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke strolls over to where Naruto sits. Together they bask in the quiet solitude of each other's company. Then, Naruto murmurs, "You never realize how important someone is until they are gone."

Sasuke does not speak, but he understands what Naruto is talking about. A pair of swirling crimson eyes swims into the dark-haired ninja's gaze. _Foolish little brother_. Sasuke quickly banishes the image away. Now is certainly not the time to be thinking about _that._ Luckily, Naruto is speaking again.

"I mean, what compels someone to throw away his life so carelessly-so selflessly-for another? How can someone think his or her life is worth less than someone else's?" the fox boy asks, a hint of anger in his tone.

Sasuke cocks his head. "It isn't about worth, Naruto. Or about thinking." Naruto tenses, but the Uchiha continues. "Love. Adoration. Idolism. The need to repay one's compassion. Loneliness. Haku wasn't like other ninja. As talented as he was, he should have never become one. His heart just wasn't in it." Another pause. "Zabuza was all he had. He didn't care about the consequences; all he knew was the one person he cherished more than anything was in trouble. Haku did not consider his options or think about his decision; his heart did it for him. As far as he was concerned, there was no other option."

During this time, Naruto has turned to study his companion, his expression stiff and eyes unreadable. Black meets blue, and Naruto snarls softly, "I wasn't talk about Haku."

Sasuke blinks again, initially startled. However, his face slides into his usual blank expression, one corner of his lips twisting into his trademark smirk. "I know. And I wasn't talking just about Haku," he replies smoothly.

Naruto clenches his fists and spins around angrily. He glares into the sky, his face a mixture of pain and fury. "Damn it, Sasuke," he growls. "I thought you died. Died! Do you realize how…how permanent that is? I thought I'd never again see that stupid smirk of yours, hear your infuriating taunts, watch as you always kept one step ahead of me. I thought I'd never get the chance to beat you. I thought that you'd never again treat me to ramen when Sakura-chan rejects me, be one of the few people to accept me for who I was, save me when I froze up at the last moment. Do you know how I felt, Sasuke? I felt my entire world crashing down around me, like I had just lost a part of my heart, like…like I'd never be happy again."

The avenger frowns and runs a hand through his rave locks uncomfortably. "Aww, c'mon, dobe," he drawls. "I'm not _that_ special."

"Yes, you are!" Naruto retorts wildly. He leaps to his feet and grips his teammate's arms tightly, nails digging into the soft fabric of Sasuke's sleeves. Large, fat teardrops roll from his eyes and down his whiskered cheeks. "I thought I hated you, but somewhere along the way you became the Zabuza to my Haku. You became my most precious person!"

Sasuke bites his lip and looks away. "Please don't say that, Naruto," he mutters. "You don't want me as your precious person."

"Why not?" Naruto demands.

"Because…because I can't promise you that I will always be there," Sasuke whispers. His obsidian eyes are soft with guilt and concern. "And I don't want us to end up like Zabuza and Haku."

Naruto releases him and steps away. He claws at his heart with one hand and hastily wipes away his tears with the other. "It's a little too late for that," he says morosely.

Sasuke watches his orange-clad friend and has never felt so helpless in his life. He knows he cannot afford to let himself get attached to Naruto and vice versa. It will only end up breaking both their hearts, and Sasuke does not want to be the one responsible for killing Naruto's innocence. Pretty soon Sasuke knows he will be leaving Konoha to chase after his own precious person, and it is a very likely chance he won't be coming back. If Naruto forms a bond with him, Sasuke has no doubt the blonde Hokage-to-be will follow him. That's just the way Naruto is, and then both boys will end up dead. And that is unacceptable. That is why he cannot get close to Naruto. Things will end up just as they did with Itachi. Yet even as Sasuke has these thoughts, he realizes that the damage is already done. There is no going back.

Hesitantly, Sasuke approaches Naruto, laying a tentative hand on the blonde's shoulder. The fox boy looks at the avenger questioningly. "We are a team, Naruto," he begins slowly. "Nothing will ever change that. I…I promise that I will do my best to make sure we will always be together. Maybe not physically, but…I promise we will never end up like Zabuza and Haku did."

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasps, speechless for once in his life. For a moment it looks like he is going to cry again, but he hastily forces the tears away, offering the Uchiha his typical Uzumaki grin. He nods vigorously and exclaims, "Yeah! Believe it!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but he cannot stop himself from giving a low chuckle. "Whatever, loser," he grumbles. "I'm not so great with this mushy stuff. Besides, Kakashi-sensei is waiting."

Naruto gives his teammate a mischievous smirk. "Betcha can't beat me there, teme!" he yelps as he dashes off.

Sasuke scowls. _Might as well give the dobe a head start. That way it doesn't look so bad when I thoroughly kick his ass._ He glances back at Haku and Zabuza's graves. The avenger usually isn't one for giving out promises, but he would rather give up his life than break any that he did. Sasuke had meant what he said to Naruto. It was a promise of a lifetime, and he'd do everything in his power to keep that promise. Even if he has to give up his own ambitions. Even if he has to betray Konoha and leave Naruto behind. Even if he has to stick his hand through the fox boy's chest and leave him for dead.

Sasuke Uchiha knows a thing or two about precious people. He's seen what happened between Zabuza and Haku. He's suffered the pain of losing his own precious person, his brother. Hell be damned if he lets Naruto lose his precious person, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you just love Sasuke and Naruto moments? Reviews?


End file.
